The present invention relates, in general terms, to clutch release mechanisms, especially for motor vehicles, and more specifically to so-called pulled mechanisms, that is to say those intended for acting by traction on a disengaging device, such as a diaphragm, for the clutch to be controlled. The invention is concerned more particularly with the coupling between such mechanisms and the associated disengaging device.
Reference can be made, in particular, to U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,053 which describes a mechanism of this type with an engagement element designed to act by traction on the inner face of a disengaging device, such as a diaphragm, by means of an annular piece, called an active or gripping piece, a two-way connection being made between the gripping piece and the engagement element, and, in particular, the inner race of a ball bearing forming part of the clutch bearing.
In this prior device, the two-way connection could comprise, on the one hand, means of fixing the gripping piece to the engagement element and elastic retention means carried by the engagement element of the bearing and, on the other hand, retaining fingers provided on the gripping piece. Although it is substantially satisfactory, this prior arrangement is relatively complicated to produce because of a certain complexity of the gripping piece. Furthermore, it emerges that the final assembly of the clutch release mechanism with the disengaging device requires many operations, since it is necessary beforehand to assemble, on the one hand, the gripping piece on the disengaging device and, on the other hand, the elastic retention means on the bearing. Finally, it could be considered sometimes undesirable that the elastic retention means have substantially the form of Belleville washers; in fact, this results in possibilities of variations in the load on these means in the event of relative radial displacement of the bearing in relation to the disengaging device.